


Ivar's Princess

by Alexandra1999



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/M, Loki worship, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Ivar (Vikings), References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra1999/pseuds/Alexandra1999
Summary: Bad little smut featuring Daddy!Ivar
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Ivar's Princess

"What's my name princess?" Ivar growled into your ear.  
“I-Ivar." You stuttered holding back screams. Ivar then smacked the back of your head and said, "No baby, what's my name? I want you to scream it so loud the Aesir will know who you belong to. I know you want to say it."

"Daddy, mmph, daddy." you moaned loud. "Oh, my Gods, I love you, Ivar." You screamed as Ivar relentlessly pounded into you from behind.   
Ivar moaned, his voice rough and low. "Whoever figured my slave would be quite an underhanded prostitute."

Ivar remembers seeing you for the first time. You were preparing a spit roast for the first day of the Yuletide festival, he could not keep his eyes off you, he wanted you and he knew he'd have you. Your long hair flowing in the wind and flayed as you turned. You saw Ivar looking at you and blushed the entire evening you were completing your duties.   
He had practically fucked you right after pulling your hair. Your body shook and your body was covered in sweat.  
"Harder daddy." You whined. "I'm about to come."

"Come for me little princess. I have seen you do it many times when you worship the Gods." he grunted. "You look like an angel when your whimpering Loki's name."  
You blushed at his words. You could not believe he heard you. "Ahh I love you Loki." He mocked. He picked you up and threw you on your back. So lovely and flexible and open and willing and wonderful. He inclined down and squeezed his lips against your trembling ones, their first kiss. You wheezed in amazement prior to checking his fingers through Ivar's earthy coloured hair and pulling himself back in to you. Your tongues met and coasted, tasting each other's groans.  
“Pretty little princess, oh how I love you. Now come for me.” Cooed Ivar “I love you too daddy.” You screamed as you rode out your orgasm. Ivar came inside you with a feral grunt and thanked the Gods you came into his life.


End file.
